


Chameleon

by The_Wanderess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, No Spoilers, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wanderess/pseuds/The_Wanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Deacon, the same Deacon she had seen a week ago, she told herself. Except it wasn't. She searched for something familiar, some ghost of the Deacon she knew in the way he held himself, in his smile, in his eyes. But there was nothing. This face was wrong, it wasn't the one she had fallen for, it wasn't the one she loved. She pulled her hand away.</p>
<p>~Deacon's love reacts to his new face change~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about my oc (not sole survivor) Honeybee's reaction to Deacon getting his face changed, so I can practice my English! :) Please let me know of any mistakes I make so I can fix them. Set post-game but no spoilers :~)  
> Tumblr: http://the-fucking-wanderess.tumblr.com/

He had told her to meet him at the noodle bar in Diamond City at noon. It was now ten past. She sat on one of the stools, a bowl of untouched noodles in front of her, while she waited for him to show himself. She scrutinised the people around her, looking for a sign that one of them was her love. He hadn't given her a single clue of what she should look for; for all she knew he could have been changed into a girl again.

A few more minutes passed before a man sat in the seat next to her and her heart sped up in her chest. She studied his posture and his mannerisms but they gave no indication that it was him. It was only when she leaned in and smelled him (which, in retrospect was rather creepy) that she knew for certain.

"Deacon," she said breathlessly, taking in his appearance. Nearly every part of him was different. This face had skin that was several shades darker and wore a different wig than she was used to. This one was brown in colour and was shaved at the sides. With mild amusement she noted it resembled the styles often worn by members of the brotherhood. This face had features that were slightly more defined, but by no means unusual, and had a splash of freckles across his nose. This face would blend easily into a crowd just as his last one had, looking like everybody and nobody at once. His body had changed too, though with the layers of clothing he wore she could only tell that it was a little leaner.

"Hey," he said casually, and thank god his voice was the same, though she could tell he was nervous. Changing faces was usually easy for him. He would play a few pranks at HQ, get a few strange looks, but otherwise it was never a complication. This time was different. He was waiting for her approval.

She reached out a hand and slowly, hesitantly, touched the side of his face. He sat uncharacteristically still and quiet as she trailed her hand over him, up across his brow, across his cheekbones and down to his lips. This was Deacon, the same Deacon she had seen a week ago, she told herself. Except it wasn't. She searched for something familiar, some ghost of the Deacon she knew in the way he held himself, in his smile, in his eyes. But there was nothing. This face was wrong, it wasn't the one she had fallen for, it wasn't the one she loved. She pulled her hand away.

He reached for her, and instinctively, she moved away. This is Deacon, she told herself, but you can't force yourself to believe something. None of it should have mattered to her. But none of it was him, except everything underneath, his organs, his blood, his soul, his memories- but that was nothing she could see and nothing she could touch.

"Hey, it's still me," he said, holding out his hand to her as an invitation. Honey slowly put her hand in his, but it was shaking as he threaded his fingers through hers.

She looked harder as he spoke and thought she saw a glimmer of him in the way his features moved, tiny bits and pieces belonging to the one she loved.

"Like what you see?" he said while she stared, still pretending he wasn't worried.

It wasn't the face she was used to, but it still looked at her with a kindness in its eyes and held her hand with the same warmth. Perhaps in time she could love this face too. It still smelled the same, the voice hadn't changed and everything that was different was just skin deep.

"I do," she replied as she leaned in to kiss him. She literally felt the relief wash over him as he drew her closer, one of his hands resting on the growing swell of her stomach, on the promise of hope, of a future that was theirs. His arms felt different wrapped around her. They didn't fit together the same way, didn't rest on the same curves and hollows. The kiss was different too; his lips were the wrong shape, the wrong size. But his hand on her back, another on her growing stomach, both different and the same, and the feeling of being safe in his arms, being loved- it was still him.

"Nick and Maya have been letting me stay at homeplate while they're at Sanctuary," she said when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Wanna head over now?" he asked, his hand still on her stomach.

"No," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin at his confusion, "First I want to eat my noodles."

He chuckled as she started to eat her meal and ordered a second one after he ate half of it. These simple, blissful moments were something he never thought he would have, something he didn't deserve, but god was he happy that they were his.


End file.
